The Quiet Parasite
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Parasite had nothing left after the destruction of XOF... But the war to end suffering. Rated T for Violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow game. Chapters on Sunday or so.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Metal Gear. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own MG, Konami, Hideo Kojima and a few others do.**

There was nothing but soldiers in the desert, the Soviet-Afghan war left hundreds of soldiers… and then there was XOF which was slowly falling apart due to the death of their commander and soldiers fleeing or being killed.

The soldier was a part of the Parasite Unit, the Special Forces of the XOF and something which was seen as inhuman… He brushed off the dust from his 'body' and looked around.

"Hmm…" The soldier hummed, he was part of the armor unit, he continued walking and groaned.

"Why…" He asked himself, it was no surprise that Skull Face wanted to destroy the English Language… But he also was planning on destroying the rest of the world sooner or later. He sighed and collapsed into the sand.

"Damn him…" The soldier muttered, he had the parasite in him which then was designed to attack and infect people if he talked in French. He sighed and waited to die.

He knew that he couldn't truly die from heat or exhausting himself… Not easy so, the Parasite needed water… But that wasn't something that was out of reach, the desert always had a way of giving back to those who could survive it.

"Damn him…" The soldier said while he continued crawling through the sand, he growled and leaned on a rock, his rifle was still in his body. He had forgotten his own name, his brain like the rest of his body, was broken and pieced back together.

He heard the sound of a Helicopter and blinked, he wanted to stand, but he was surprised when the man who had become so infamous that all of XOF knew him, stepped out of the chopper.

"You…" The Skull muttered and looked at the man, he didn't care to fight for XOF. He had watched the crazed warmonger of a 'boss' that he worked for crate a super weapon mech that could act as a portable siege weapon and portable nuclear missile launcher.

"Why… Are you here?" The Skull muttered while Venom Snake walked over, the Skull watched him, unable to speak or move. He didn't care anymore, if he died here, slain by the man who destroyed XOF? He wouldn't cry out or scream, he had become a monster for a man who ruined lives all for revenge, he had been a tool… That didn't excuse him for fighting for the man instead of killing him and trying to destroy the entire organization.

"You can speak?" He heard from Snake, he nodded and looked into the man's eyes and slumped his head, waiting for the barrage of bullets that would take a while to burrow through his armored skin and end him.

"What… Are you waiting for…?" The Skull asked, he looked up at Snake who looked at him and frowned, the Skull sighed and answered the obvious question.

"My unit was killed by enemy soldiers… You destroyed XOF… You won… So, I ask again… Why aren't you ending me? You ended every other soldier you had to, I'm another tool for that monster…" The Skull asked.

"You have nothing left." He heard and the Skull hummed and laughed before he looked into the sky.

"No soldier really has anything left when their commanders… Their lords, turn their back on them, do they? Skull Face used us, and everyone who still had their brain from the parasites choose to follow XOF… And look at where that got them, slain in a damned war in the desert… I'm one of the only soldiers with it left…. And now I have little to do… I'm a monster, just like the rest of them." The soldier explained and looked into the man's eyes.

"So put this monster down…" The Skull ordered, he looked up to see the man lower his weapon and look at him.

"No… You're not a devil… Your different." The Skull heard and he laughed in amusement.

"I guess I'm not… So, what now?" The skull asked, the man looked at him with a frown.

"Do you have a name?" He simply asked, the Skull hummed and looked at him before nodding, finally deciding on one.

"Parasite… You can call me that… Now then… What do you need from me?" Parasite asked.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out this is set after the game and will not be following how the game did things. Next chapter will show Parasite and Venom talking and introduce someone I'm sure everyone is used to seeing from the game. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
